it's love at first sight
by soraclone
Summary: ok, in this story, sora and kairi are the same age they were in KH2. kairi encounters sora on a school day, and he developes feelings for her rapidly... sxk sxk fans will love this!
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight…

Ok, in this story, Sora and kairi are the age that they were in kingdom hearts 2. Both go to school and have perfectly normal lives, but do not know each other very well. But when kairi walks past sora, he develops feelings for her…

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, I feel like such a twat cos I don't

_On that day…it was completely unexpected, what was about to happen would change my life forever…_

"Sora! Time for school!"

Sora awoke drowsily from his dream. It _was_ quite a good one. In that dream, he won every game of blitzball that wakka and tidus challenged him at. God he wanted to beat them for once, they were great at it!

"Sora! Sora, what are you doing? Come down and get some breakfast!"

Sora came down to the kitchen as he saw his mother at the sink. Anyone would easily see the family resemblance. His mother had the very same tan, and her hair was the exact same color, but flat. "Hi mom" Sora said as his mother planted a kiss on his cheek; "You better get to school, you'll be late!" His mom said as she checked her watch.

Sora laughed. "Don't worry, I wont." He said quickly as he ran out of the door. "Seeya mom!" He yelled as he sprinted off his property on the path to school. "Hey Sora" said an o so very familiar voice, as he saw Riku running beside him, every bit as fast.

"Hey Riku!" Sora exclaimed as they both ran through the school gates. Coming to a walk, the pair went to their lockers and placed their things inside. "What've we got first?" Riku asked as they both went into the courtyard where all their classmates stayed. "Its English, I think" Sora said quizzically as they looked around for their friends.

In the courtyard they saw leon and cloud, hanging in the corner, and then they saw Tidus beckoning them. "Hey! Over here!" Tidus was yelling. Sora and Riku knew how noisy he was. "Listen" he was saying to them both, "I saw this REAL cute girl yesterday, and er.. Do you think you could give advice?"

Of all things that tidus would have said, the two teens thought this would be one of the last.

"Oh, god…" sora muttered under his breath. He didn't like talking about girls much.

Riku, however, was the opposite, and was giving a load of advice. He wasn't sure tidus could take it all in! Riku was "the girl expert" or so he said.

What think? Reviews plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap:2

Disclaimer:I don't own kingdom hearts, I own the world! Mwahahahah!

Finally! I got around to chapter 2! R+R plz cos this is the chappie where the story really starts…

Sora held back from the conversation as riku and tidus were yapping over and over about girls, so he went over and leaned on one of the school pillars. He was a bit of a rebel after all, but that wasn't the case. There was one thing about sora that no one knew about but him. And he thought he almost never would, "nows not the time to think about" he thought as he put his hands in his pockets.

Getting slightly impatient, he stood up. And then, he felt someone brush past him. He looked up and saw her. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had long auburn hair that went down to her shoulders (remember…kh2 kairi) and adoring cerulean eyes. If it wasn't for having some sesnse, he would have fainted on the spot. Right there. Right then. But there was more. She had on a pink dress and sneakers (kh2 attire) and oh, man, sweet curves. "it's love at first sight" sora thought. "hands down." As she was about to turn around the corner, she turned her head my way and smiled. "she smiled at me" he thought. "_me."_

Kairi's POV

as I walked down the corridor, I had felt something brush past my leg. I looked around at him, and he looked at me. All I could think of was him. I was transfixed but yet I walked. He was stunning. His spiky chocolate hair, that wasn't even gelled. He was quite skinny, but muscular. And his cobalt oceanic blue eyes that could make any girl faint. I was a little dazed so I just smiled as I went around the corner. He smiled back, and once I was around the turn, I ran to my friends.

Sora just stood there, uncontrollably, when riku came, and said "what is it, sora? You look like you've seen the most beautiful thing in the world." The only thing sora could say back is "I just have."

Yes I know they fell in love pretty quick, but I'm basing this on one of my memories. In other words, sora would be me, but he isn't. damn! R+R plz, and I love CC (constructive criticism) :D (also, the style of this story is kairi in first person, and sora as…well you've seen)


End file.
